


Son of Venom

by DragonRider14



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Other, Past mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14





	1. Chapter 1

Son of Venom

Chapter 1 

It was a warm summer night in New York City. It was busier than usual due to school being out and summer vacation in full swing. Speaking of swinging, plenty of tourists had their phones out recording as a young voice shouted high above them. 

“ I can’t hold on much longer!”The young voice panicked as a young boy no older than sixteen was stuck to a billboard of radio talk show host JJ Jameson. The kid was wearing bright blue tights and red shirt. Decorating the back was a white spider logo with black lines making a webbing motifs underneath it. His mechanical eyes wide as Peter gripped onto the building with all his strength as he narrowly dodged falling debris. He was slowly becoming weak from the large gash wound on his back courtesy of several thugs who worked for the Life Foundation. 

Several armed men with LIFE logos on their vests started soothing up at Spider-Man, refusing to let their quarry go. Peter was leaping and dodging each bullet as fast he could until he felt pain blossom in his chest and he felt his grip loosen. 

Horrified screams and shouts erupted from the crowd watching Spider-Man fall several stories before crashing onto the pavement. “ Thought you’d be tougher than this. “ One of the goons sneered triumphantly as the hero was barely moving. The fall had broken his arm and fractured ribs made moving difficult. “ Any last words kid?” The goon pointed his rifle at Peter, finger on the trigger. 

Suddenly a massive black shape fell from the rooftop, its form covering Spider-Man protectively. A loud roar pierced through the night as the goons backed up in fear. Looking up Peter smirked at the sight of the Symbiote looming over him. 

“ You guys are so screwed when you piss off my fathers.” 

“ Father?!” The Head goon shouted in surprise. 

“ Yes... you heard me. Venom,the Lethal Protector himself, is my father.” 

The last thing the head goon ever saw was Venom leaping forward and his rows of razor shard teeth digging into his skull.


	2. Chapter 2:Guardians

Son of Venom

Chapter2: Guardians 

“ Mr. Stark,” the voice of Friday alerted the inventor as Tony was working in the work shop. “ There is a situation arising in Times Square. Several members of the LIFE Foundation have injured Spider-Man. “ Tony instantly looked up at the monitors in his lab watching the battle unfold between Venom and the soldiers,using his body as a shield to protect Peter from the flying bullets.

“ Friday get a suit ready! Protocol: Guardian!” Tony ordered as he alerted Captain America. “ Right away sir!” Friday activating the Avenger’s Tower security protocols.

“ Hold on Peter!” Tony prayed under his breath as he suited up.

———————

“ How dare you harm our spawn!” Venom bellowed to the armed men, towering above them. Then the Symbiote howled in rage when one of the soldiers threw a Flash bang as the device unleashed a concussive sound blast, causing parts of the black mass to writhe away revealing some of Eddie Brock. 

Peter had never felt this terrified before watching his fathers fight. Seeing how the LIFE soldiers had all the gear to take down a Symbiote like Venom. He was scared he could actually loose his fathers. His Spider senses suddenly went off, the world becoming grey as he saw one of the soldiers suddenly become over taken by their own Symbiote. This one was black with white and red markings as he growled at Venom. “ Your spawn is pathetic! Cannot even hold his own in a fight. He is not worthy to continue the legacy of his Kyltar ancestors. Nor are you, Venom.” Nightshade growled and launched himself at Venom. 

Suddenly Nightshade was on the ground, an all too familiar shield crashing into him as Captain America suddenly emerged landing next to Venom. Iron Man landed behind the soldiers. 

“ I thought the LIFE foundation was no longer being involved with Symbiotic experiments.” Steve pointed out to Venom as the other soldiers transformed. “ Someone must of restarted the program even after we ordered it to be shut down.” Venom hissed as he kept an eye on his son.

“ Venom get Spider-Man out of here! The other Avengers are nearby.” Iron Man alerted the Symbiote as he fired sonic repulsor rays at Nightshade. Venom gave the inventor a growl in response as he quickly checked his son over. “ Peter, can you hear me?” Eddie’s voice was laced with concern as he took stock of the injuries his second born endured. Peter gave a weak nod as as he moved a little. “ I’m going have to move you. It’s going to hurt. Just focus on breathing and staying awake. Can you do that for me?” Peter gave his bearer a thumbs up as Venom carefully picked the spiderling up, wincing when the kid shouted out in pain that was drowned out by the fighting. 

“ We got you.” Venom hummed to his son as several large black tendrils emerged from his body and formed around Peter, creating a sling against the Symbiote’s broad chest to hold Peter and shielding their spawn from any attacks. Once Peter was secured against his chest did Venom make a break for the Avengers compound. He was already moving at top speed when Nightshade sent Wolfsbane and Sludge after him. 

::Shit! We got two on our tail. We can’t fight them off with Peter.:: Eddie alerted his other as Venom leaped from building to building. The Symbiote spotted on the next building an unattended grill with smoldering embers as once he ran pas it he used a tendril to send it flying into Sludge. Grinning when he heard the other Symbiote scream in pain from the fire. 

Venom could see the Avengers compound in the distance until a brute impact sent him flying into a semi truck that was parked. He curled around Peter to protect him as he growled in both anger and annoyance. 

“ This is the spawn you bore with my genetic material. Pity. No matter, I shall kill the offspring and breed you again till you produce a worthy heir.” 

Both Eddie and Venom froze when they heard the voice. No no no no...

“ But your supposed to be dead!” Eddie yelled in shock as the grey and black form approached them menacingly.

Riot was soon visible under the street lights as he circled Venom and Peter a deep rumbling growl leaving him. “ My host is, but that does not matter. I have returned. Venom, you shall be mine!” Riot screamed as he lunged at Venom


	3. Sire vs Son

Son of Venom 

Chapter 3: Sire vs Son 

Venom quickly moved out of Riot’s attack, as his former mate screamed in rage. “ You dare disobey your Alpha?!” Riot snarled as he was cornering Venom. He knew he needed to separate Venom from his spawn. 

Venom had carefully hidden Peter in an alleyway to prevent further injury to the teen should the fight escalate even further. Peter quickly woke up when he felt his dads lay him down on the ground , most of his injuries healed except for his back injury. 

Venom then barreled into Riot, luring the Alpha away from his son as they began fighting on the rooftops nearby. “ You will submit to me, breeder.” Riot growled as he kicked Venom off of him. “ Typical Alpha, thinking with your dick rather than your head.” Venom taunted only making Riot more enraged. So far the fight was tipping to Venom’s favor. But he hoped it would end soon as his energy was running low. :: I don’t know how long I can keep this up Eddie.:: Venom was clearly panicked trying to finish the Alpha off when Riot suddenly landed an uppercut sending Venom crashing into the pavement. 

::Eddie:: the Symbiote was clearly weakened as they struggled to pick themselves up but then felt Wolfsbane pin them to the wall. The green and yellow Symbiote growled over at Riot. “ He is weakened Alpha,” which made Riot rather pleased with himself as he watched Venom retreat back into Eddie. “ Keep them immobile, I still need to kill their spawn.” Riot rumbled as he began stalking towards where Peter was hidden. 

“ No please, no! Kill me, just leave him alone please!” Eddie begged with the Alpha but it was useless. Riot soon found the hiding spot as he growled darkly before he disappeared from view as Peter began screaming. 

Suddenly it became all to quiet, both Peter and Riot silenced before the Alpha suddenly yelled and leaped back. Arches of electricity danced around him as a trash can was thrown at Riot. 

“ Hands off my dad’s you creep!” Peter yelled as he suddenly jumped up onto the wall. Eddie looked up in shock as his son fired another round of electric webs making the Alpha roar. “ Pe-Spider-Man get out of here!” Eddie yelled as Riot began chasing after Spider-Man. “ Oh shit!” Peter yelled as he began webbing up Riot. The silk was much stronger than it normally was as Peter realized he was actually shooting it from his wrists rather than the web shooters. 

Riot then broke loose of the webs as he lunged and grabbed Peter, his powerful jaws grabbing the scruff of the costume. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of the spider. Grey tendrils keeping him down as Peter felt his back injury flare up in pain. 

“ Can’t even hold your own in a fight.” Riot mocked as he began to slowly crush Peter’s neck. The teen began gasping for air as he felt darkness creep into his vision and could hear Eddie screaming his name at him and Riot’s fangs tear into his skin. 

Peter thought this was truly the end until a mass of black and red filled his vision and he could suddenly breath. Coughing up blood he froze when he gazed upon who had saved him. Black and red tendrils were wrapped around Riot’s neck, the other Symbiote choking as he struggled against his new opponent. 

“ Couldn’t let you kill little brother now father.” The all too familiar shrill voice sent goosebumps down Eddies and Peter’s back. 

“ Carnage!” Peter coughed out the name as he felt unconscious slowly take him before he finally blacked out.


	4. Ghost of the Past

Son of Venom 

Chapter 4: Ghosts of the Past

Muffled sounds danced around Peter as he barely came back from the brink. His vision swimming as he saw blurs of red and black and grey and white flying around him. He quickly remembers what transpired before as he tried to get up but a blood curdling scream left him as pain erupted from his back. Crimson liquid slowly surrounding him sticking his suit as he let his head fall back down. He could hear Eddie running towards him, the world spinning as he blacked out again. 

The next time he woke up he was blinded by bright white lights, the smell of bleach hitting him hard. He knew he was in the hospital as he felt the gurney being rushed towards an operation room. He saw Eddie right next to him as he struggled to stay awake. “ D-da-“ He could barely speak without going into a coughing fit. “ I’m right here kid, just stay strong.” Eddie’s voice cracking as he fought against the overwhelming feeling of helplessness as his son was wheeled in the surgical suite as the reporter was stopped by a concerned nurse. With Venom weakened his own injuries were taking longer than normal to heal. He barely heard a doctor talking to him as he swayed a bit on his feet, suddenly feeling strong arms catch him. All he saw was the familiar red and blue of Steve’s costume before passing out. 

—————

*Flashback:Sixteen Years Ago

“ Peter, please fall asleep.” Eddie groaned as he had bags under his eyes trying to get his newborn son to fall asleep. The infant wailing as he nibbles on Eddie’s shirt. His chocolate brown eyes moist with tears as his little fists flail around. 

:: Do you want me to take over?:: Venom asked his other as he could sense how tired Eddie was becoming. Eddie had much more respect for his mother now. He knew children were difficult he just didn’t realized how challenge. His pregnancy belly has gone down dramatically with Venom using up the extra stored energy to help with healing from the birth and feeding Peter. :: Are you sure that’s a good idea?:: Eddie asked the Symbiote as the infant slowly started to calm down a bit growing tired. :: He is our spawn, he should not be afraid of us.:: Venom reassured the human as he began form over the reporter. Peter’s crying ceased seeing the Symbiote form around the human.

“ Hello little one” Venom purred softly as he settled down on the couch allowing Eddie to rest. Peter gurgling up at him, reaching up a little hand at his protector and bearer. A black tendril reaches towards the baby, rubbing Peter’s as the infant yawned, grabbing onto the tendril with a tiny hand as it gently rubs his cheek. Venom was not surprised by the strength in the newborn’s strength. That was one trait he inherited from his sire, Riot.

::Wow, I’m amazed that he’s not afraid of us.:: Eddie watched in quite awe through Venom’s eyes. ::He will be great one day. We are a strong family. He has Riot’s strength.:: Eddie mentally winces at the name. The Alpha who had impregnated him and Venom as an act of punishment and revenge. Thankfully the Avengers were able to rescue them before they gave birth to Peter.

:: The Captain and Stark will make fine Guardians for Peter.:: Venom entertained the thought to Eddie. That was an intriguing idea. ::Next time we see them, we will discuss it with them.:: Eddie promises for not only Venom but for Peter.

“ Nothing will happen to you, my baby. Not while I am still breathing.” The voices of both man Symbiote spoke in union. The baby in their arms blissfully unaware of the world about to unfold before him.


	5. To War We Go

Son of Venom

Chapter 5: To War We Go 

Tony was resting in the chair next to Peter’s bed, eyes heavy with sleep but he kept himself awake. With Eddie out of commission the teen was going to need someone to watch over him. Most of the kid’s injuries had healed thanks to the healing factor, he was still weak from being chased across the country back to NewYork from California with Eddie and Venom. The both of them had captured by the LIFE organization. For Several weeks they ran non-stop till they reached Times Square and their final stand took place. 

“ How’s the kid holding up?” Tony looked up to see the Captain leaning against the doorway, brows furrowed in concern watching Peter like a hawk. “ The surgery went smooth, won’t be needing an arch reactor.” Tony joked a bit earning a disapproving glare from his husband. “ Doctors are amazed the kid is still alive. There was evidence of experiments like scarring on the chest and stomach. His wrist showed they had been broken at one point and healed incorrectly. Which was why he fell during the fight and got shot. “ Tony gently rubs his fingers through Peter’s hair when the kid started shifting around in his sleep. 

Steve then walked into the room to sit next to Tony, letting a fully healed Eddie and Venom in. He had new blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt on with brown boots, a contrast to the torn up clothing he arrived in the hospital with. During the middle of the night Peter and Eddie had been moved to Avengers Tower where Dr.Cho was working. For better security. 

“ V keeping you up?” Tony asked the reporter as Eddie sat down opposite of the inventor at Peter’s side. “ We wouldn’t rest until we knew Peter was alive, and healing.” The voices melding together sent a shiver up Steve’s spine. In the right lighting you can briefly see black shift over the white spots in Eddie’s eyes. 

Like now, you could feel the Symbiote’s presence in the room. It was hard to believe Peter was half of Venom’s DNA. Especially after watching three of the creatures fighting, ripping each other apart...

“ Dad?” Peter croaked quietly as he began waking up, the effects of anesthesia slowly wearing off. “ I’m here champ,”Eddie gently took his son’s hand into his own. A ripple of muscle as Venom encompasses his other’s hand, so he could hold onto his son as well. 

:: Riot must be destroyed:: Venom growled as Eddie nods in agreement. :: He must pay for what he did to Peter, and to us.:: Venom growled in the back of Eddie’s mind. 

“ Riot has been assembling his army to take Earth for himself. Me and Venom have been assembling our own while we were on the run. “ Eddie informs Tony and Steve. “ Where is he planning to strike next?” Steve inquired the bonded pair. 

“ We do not know.” The reporter frowned. I wish I knew, but we were out cold for most of our captivity. The things they did to Peter-“ An audible growl escaped Eddie, the skin around his eyes darkening. 

“ We will bring in Riot. Together-“ Steve reassured Eddie. “ Get some rest, your going to need it. We have a meeting with General Ross-“ 

“ Ross!” Eddie boomed, clearly outraged by the name. “ He was at the LIFE foundation and HE was responsible for what happened to our son!” Both Eddie and Venom stood protectively in front of Peter. 

Both Tony and Steve looked at each other in shock. “ What-“ Tony began before Venom snarled at the inventor. “ General Ross is Riot’s new host!”

“ Oh fuck-“ Tony shouted once he realized why the General has been acting weird during Eddie and Peter’s disappearances.


	6. Chapter 6 Memories of the Past

Son of Venom 

Chapter 6: Memories of the Past 

*Flashback: 10 year Old Peter Parker* 

He was so bored.

Peter had made a hammock out of webs as he waited for his dads to return from a meeting with Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve. 

The ten year old was throwing a bounce ball against the wall of the office room as he kept an eye on his youngest cousin Toxin. The newborn Symbiote had fallen asleep against Peter in the hammock as they waited for his dad’s decision about his cousin. 

Toxin’s birth was quite a surprise and Carnage did not react well at all. Actually Venom had no idea his firstborn was pregnant at all so when Toxin was left on their apartments rooftop in the cold, with blanket barely covering him and umbilical cord still attached Eddie had to take the little one in. 

Suddenly Toxin started squirming around as Peter froze, he gently picked the red and black Symbiote up. His Spider senses went off as he made a dash away from the wall as an explosion rattled the building. As the smoke cleared Scorpion was revealed as the super villain sauntered over towards the ten year old who quickly pulled in his mask to cover his identity,and held his little cousin close who was wailing at full volume.

“ Ah so there’s the little pit spawn Norman had promised me. Hand him over kid, and I might let you live.” Gargan growled, his robotic tail raised high ready to strike only to receive a face full of webs.

“ YA LITTLE Brat!” Scorpion roared as he struggled with the webbing, the dark avenger was so preoccupied he failed to notice the sound of an incoming shield until it shattered the glass and pinned Mac against the wall. 

“ Uncle Cap!” Peter saluted his uncle as Captain Rogers and Tony flew in with Venom close behind who was snarling in rage, hackles raised. Peter’s view of the fight was blocked when Venom shielded him as Tony and Cap took Scorpion down quickly and Venom helped hog tie Mac with his webbing. 

“ Sheild’s on their way to pick up Mac. Looks like your going to a nice cozy cell Scorpion with the rest of your buddies. “ Tony smirked down in triumph as his concern was quickly focused on Peter and Toxin. 

“ You two okay?” Peter gave his uncle a thumbs up still trying calm down Toxin. “ Yeah, But I could use some help with Tox.” Tony’s mask retreated revealing his face as he kneeled down next to Peter, and the little Symbiote calmed down slightly, cooing in curiosity. “ Your Toxin huh. Cute little kid.” The Iron Man smiled when Toxin curled his hands around Tony’s armored hand, clearly fascinated by the shiny metal.

“ You’d make a great dad someday.” Eddie spoke as he watched Tony with Toxin. “ You really think so?” Tony’s voice faltered a bit in surprise. “ I know so,” Venom rumbled in agreement. 

“ I hope you don’t mind sharing your room Peter. Toxin is going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future.” Venom braced himself for Peter’s reaction but was relieved when he saw the kid’s smile brighten. 

“ I’ve always wanted a little brother!”


	7. Symbiote War

Son of Venom 

Chapter 7: Sons at War 

The cool air of the city felt soothing against Peter’s skin as he waited for his dads to return from patrol and gathering their family of Symbiotes to fight against their sire Riot. He was currently being watched over by his older sibling Sleeper, who was born before Peter. 

The green and black Symbiote watched the city below for signs of his family as he regaled Peter with stories of his adventures traveling the universe. When he got word that Eddie and Venom were pregnant with Pete did he return to earth to help his mother out. He was currently telling Peter a tale about when he met the Guardians of the Galaxy for the first time. 

Sleeper was trying to help Peter from becoming anxious of the approaching fight and to hand down more of his family history to Peter. But also to ease his own nerves about encountering his sire Riot. He was finishing up his story when something caught Peter’s attention as the teen began waving his arms. Venom had returned with his siblings Carnage, Hybrid, and Toxin. 

“ Good to see you alive little brother, “ Carnage grinned at Peter nods in greeting. “ I really owe you one for saving me back there.” Peter smiled and let out a “hey!” when Carnage ruffles up Peter’s hair with a tendril. “ Any time kid.” 

Toxin couldn’t help but feel some jealousy seeing how close his father was to Peter. However his mind was taken back as a storm began rolling in, and cold rain began to drizzle down as across the city the family of Symbiotes froze when all too familiar roar echoed across the city.

Venom rose up to his full imposing and placed one clawed foot on top of the building’s ledge. A bulging black mass from his back formed into two massive bat-like wings a long lithe tail formed behind him. The stench of Alpha reached Venom as he growled low and rumbling before screaming out his own challenge. 

An explosion rocked downtown Manhattan as all of a sudden the city went dark. Illuminating the shadowy forms of Riot and his Symbiote army as lightning flashed violently between Venom and his former mate. 

A black mass moved across Manhattan island like a horrific wave as Venom and his own army of Symbiotes and the Avengers charged across the rooftops. “ There not stopping!” Peter’s heart was hammering in his chest as he prepared himself for the onslaught of his sire’s army. “ And neither are we.” Venom roared as he charged at full speed, ignoring the screams of the dying and wounded below as debris fell upon them. SHIELD was painfully trying to help people evacuate but it was too late.

Nick Fury looked up from the blood soaked streets, the director’s eye wide as he watched with horror the two armies collide.

“ God help us all.” Fury whispered as he witnessed Riot and Venom meet head long as there armies clashed around them. 

The earth gave a great shake as buildings began to come undone and crumble to ground. Peter was swinging through the debris trying to rescue as many civilians as he could. He narrowly helped a family out of their car when Spider-Man screamed as a building came crashing down on him. 

The boy’s vision blacked out, the last thing he heard was the roaring of Venom and Riot above him.


End file.
